onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ant De Bonham
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine Lieutenant Junior Grade | residence = Fron Island | age = 22 | jva = Hiroki Yasumoto }}Lieutenant Junior Grade Ant De Bonham is a Longarm Marine officer stationed at the G-F Marine Base. He was formerly a subordinate under Aokiji and appeared in the Marine Rookie Arc. Appearance Bonham is a dark-skinned and thickset man. His hair is arranged in dreadlocks that flow wildly in the back, and he has a short beard that has some peaks on the top. He wears an open yellow shirt with four-leaf clovers on them, as well as dark gray pants and black shoes. He also wears the standard Marine cape. Gallery Personality Bonham is a very physical person, as shown when he hugged and slapped Grount as expressions of friendship, with both being much too hard. He is very eager to fight pirates and enemies, to the point where he competed with his comrade Grount over it. Relationships Grount Bonham and Grount have a history together. They get along well even though Grount appears to be annoyed with him. Zappa Alongside Grount, Bonham is well acquainted with Zappa, and they fought against Luffy and his group together. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As a member of the Longarm Tribe, he has long, double jointed arms. Due to his large size, he has extremely high levels of physical strength, as he easily picked up Grount and easily overwhelmed him with mere hugs and playful hits. He also easily destroyed thick wood and pierced metal when he attacked Luffy with Rokushiki techniques. Breath Qigong Bonham was shown to utilize the Qigong technique called to alter his body and improve his strength and speed. Attacks * : Using his breathing technique to what he refers to as , Bonham is able to increase his muscle mass and strength. It was first used against Luffy when the later tried to escape the Fron Island's base dining hall. Adiós is Spanish for "Goodbye". * : Using his breathing technique to what he refers to as , Bonham is able to decrease his size and increase his speed. It was first used against Chopper as he stole supplies from the food storage on Fron Island. Gracias is Spanish for "Thank You". Rokushiki He is shown to be extremely proficient in Rokushiki, and was seen using Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Tekkai, and Geppo. Proclaiming himself to be a genius practitioner of the Rokushiki, Bonham could easily pierce a metal pot and wooden furniture and walls with Shigan, cut through two couch with a single Rankyaku, quickly block Luffy and Carrot pathway with a Soru and using Tekkai to withstand Luffy's Jet Pistol and emerge relatively unharmed despite being blown back with great force, which is a very notable feat as Blueno, a very powerful Rokushiki master, was easily damaged by the same attack. History Past Bonham, Grount, and Zappa were once subordinates under Admiral Aokiji before the latter left the Marines. Marine Rookie Arc After Grount transferred to the Marine base, Bonham greeted him warmly when he arrived at the cafeteria. Bonham then got reacquainted with Grount even though Grount was annoyed. When Vice Admiral Prodi sounded the alarm and informed the base of Monkey D. Luffy's presence, Bonham and the other Marines quickly surrounded him. Right after Luffy repelled Grount, Bonham fought against Luffy, who continued to evade his attacks. As Luffy and Carrot fled the cafeteria, Bonham tried to stop them, but Luffy was able to punch him aside. Grount, Boham, and Zappa then pursued them to the food storage house. At the storehouse, Bonham fought against Tony Tony Chopper. He initially overwhelmed Chopper with his Rokushiki, but Chopper managed to counter and eventually overpower him. He and Zappa later witnessed Grount's second fight against Luffy. After Luffy overpowered Grount, Bonham expressed concern for his Marine comrade. The pirates escaped to the coast, where they fought Prodi, and Bonham and Zappa wished to go there and continue fighting. Grount remained sitting sullenly on the ground, and Bonham reprimanded him, reminding him what Aokiji taught them before leaving with Zappa. Bonham and Zappa reached the coast right as Prodi was defeated by Luffy, and Bonham caught Prodi. He and Zappa then prepared to fight Luffy again, but the battle did not last long before they were defeated. Grount then arrived and confronted Luffy, revealing the true form of his left arm; Bonham and Zappa were excited that he had finally managed to control it. However, Grount was eventually defeated, and the Straw Hats escaped Fron Island. When Grount came to, Bonham and Zappa told him what happened, and the trio promised to win the next time they meet the Straw Hats. Major Battles *Bonham vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Bonham vs. Tony Tony Chopper *Bonham and Zappa vs. Luffy Trivia *Though non-canon, he is the first member of the Longarm Tribe to be shown as a Marine. *His name (as is the case with his colleague Zappa) seems to follow a rock music theme. In his case his name seems to be a reference to Led Zeppelin's drummer John Bonham. References Site Navigation ca:Bonham ru:Ант де Бонам fr:Bonam it:Bonham pl:Ant De Bonham Category:Non-Canon Longarms Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marine Officers Category:Marine Lieutenants Junior Grade Category:Non-Canon Rokushiki Users Category:Non-Canon Antagonists